Space and Time
by Cally9
Summary: Slightly AU. Chris is on a mission in the past, but not to save Wyatt because he is not evil. What happens when Wyatt get's lonely? Slash ChrisWyatt. R to be safe.


Cant run away, can' run away from me

I'll navigate the seven seas just to find you

Can't hide away, can't hide away from me

I'll be your shadow when the sun don't shine

I'll be your fly on the wall

Your wrecking ball

Your wake up call on a sleepless night

You'll be hanging by a thread and I'll be holding the rope

Chris was Wyatt's prey, he always had been since birth. Wyatt was always hunting him in some way or another, hunting him out of jealously, hunting to kill him. But now, Wyatt wasn't jealous of Chris, and he certainly didn't want to kill him. No, Wyatt Halliwell had an animalistic need only his brother could fill. A burning lust that they had shared since their teenage years. It was something they had always kept from their family. Chris was scared of disapproval, and Wyatt really wasn't scared of anything, but obeyed his brother's wishes. They needed each other and neither wanted to upset his brother. But now, Chris had screwed everything up, their delicate balance, by going back to the past. But Wyatt had ways and reasons to get him back. He needed Chris now, no one else could do things like he did. Reduce Wyatt to a quaking mass from just a touch of Chris' soft fingers in the right places.

He had been able to access Chris' dreams for a while now and new his baby brother's burning need for intimacy was as bad as his own. Chris' dreams were filled with sultry visions of pale skin, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. Wyatt smirked every time he thought of Chris' lithe body writhing beneath his.

Cars and planes and boats won't do

Yeah you can be sure I'll find you

I know you want me

Why won' you see me?

If I suffer then you'll too

I'm not alone out in the blue

You can't escape me

I won't just disappear

Chris felt Wyatt's tug on his mind, his dreams felt more real. When he woke up from those vivid dreams he could still feel his brother's hands ghosting over his skin. "Damn you Wyatt, I have things to do here. When I get back I'll…" he paused.

"You'll do what Chris?" said Wyatt's voice faintly, as if just a memory. He also swore he felt soft lips on his, and a calloused hand brushing up his arm, making goose bumps rise there.

He was aroused by the mere memory of Wyatt touching him, he knew Wyatt was some how doing this to him, messing with his head, making him want Wyatt more. He would not be distracted from his mission.

Cant fly away, cant fly away from me

I'll grab your wings and pull back down

Can't walk away, can't walk away from me

Can't you understand we're meant to be?

I'll be the soles on your feet

Your sticky sheet

Your big black cloud on a sunny day

I'll be your shoulders chip

Your sinking ship

"I want you Chris," came Wyatt's far away voice again. Suddenly Chris was pulled against Wyatt's very real, and very firm chest. "Now," growled a voice in his ear. The hot breath on Chris' ear made him shudder, and his body almost went completely limp when Wyatt's warm tongue traced his ear.

"Wyatt," Chris tried to say firmly, but it came out as more of a sigh. Wyatt was kissing and biting and licking Chris' neck, marking him as his own.

"Don't you Wyatt me Chris, just shut up and kiss me." Wyatt's mouth moved from Chris' neck to his mouth. Their tongues intertwined and Chris moaned, burying one hand in Wyatt's soft curls, the other stroking Wyatt's toned stomach under his shirt.

Wyatt growled again, Chris loved that animalistic sound coming from somewhere deep inside his brother. Chris also loved the fact that he was the only one that could make Wyatt growl like that. The older man pushed the slight brunette onto the bed behind him and began to unbutton his shirt, and began to kiss a trail down Chris' stomach.

"God I missed you, Wyatt," Chris panted.

Chris moaned as Wyatt's tongue traced back up his chest. He would occasionally nip the senssitve skin there, as though on a mission to prove that Chris belonged to him, and not that skank Bianca.

When Wyatt reached Chris' mouth their tongues battled until their lungs screamed for oxygen. Then Chris' gentle pink tongue attacked Wyatt's neck, less fierce, but just as aggressive. Chris paid special attention to the spot behind Wyatt's ear and was rewared with a deep moan that shot straight to his groin.

Chris took Wyatt's earlobe between his teeth and gently tugged, Wyatt had the most sensitive ears of any person Chris had ever met. Chris' tongue lapped languidly at the skin of Wyatt's neck and he grinned when his brother shivered. "Chris," Wyatt moaned as Chris slowly removed his brother's shirt, kissing every bit of skin as it was exposed.

Chris smirked as he again added his tongue to Wyatt's torture and said, "Uh-uh, moaning my name comes _later_." Part of Chris was telling him that he should be in the pas, doing what he was supposed to. But the part of him that was screaming for more of the blonde's touch was in control.

Wyatt pinned Chris back under him and sucked on his neck. _How am I going to explain all these marks when I get back?_ Chris thought. Wyatt rocked his hops against Chris and the friction made them both gasp.

Wyatt thrust again and Chris arched his hips to meet his brother's. They continued their rhythm as hands and mouths roamed all over the other's body. Finally, they came as one, clinging to each other as if they let go they would slip away from each other. Panting, Chris nuzzled into Wyatt's neck as his brother stroked his hair.

"I have to go back," said Chris finally.

"I know," said Wyatt quietly.

"I'll miss you. I love you Wyatt."

"Always, little brother."


End file.
